The Last Seventh Year Virgin
by kutnerlove
Summary: Neville is indeed the last 7th Year virgin. When he discovers his feelings for a certain girl, however, he becomes the warrior that he is destined to be.


The Last Seventh Year Virgin

Neville Longbottom sat with Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley in the Room of Requirement, their private hideaway, talking of the war and waiting for news from home. They all knew that Voldemort had returned and were keeping close together in case of any attacks on the castle. Neville was continually nervous that something would happen to his Gram and liked being with the girls when he was especially worried about her. Luna's father had been imprisoned and she took solace in the company of the others as well. Ginny, fiery, strong Ginny, told only Neville and Luna about her worries for her family and for Harry Potter. The trio, sometimes joined by Dobby the house elf, had turned the Room of Requirement, once the meeting place for Dumbledore's Army, into a safe haven for themselves.

They had stolen a radio from Filch's office and had it tuned to the frequency that brought Potter Watch to the air and to the rebellion of Wizarding forces. Lee Jordan had taken up the pseudonym River and was hell bent on delivering news of Harry and of the Order to the public that knew of the evils that were going on in the world and wanted them to stop. The group stopped talking altogether when the radio crackled and then Lee, joined by the Weasley Twins, started his announcements.

"Hello, my listeners. I hope you've all got your wands ready. Harry Potter is rumored to be still out in Transylvania somewhere finding those pesky Horcruxes. Tonight I'm joined by Rapier and Rebel my two daring sidekicks."

"Sidekicks?" George's voice asked, annoyed.

"Right. If I'm a sidekick, you're a hippogriff!" Fred chimed in.

"Whatever. They're here people to give you some news," Lee announced.

"I'm Rebel," George announced, "and I'm here to tell you that those peddlers on the street cannot protect you from you-know-who with those idiotic trinkets. Just keep inside as much as possible and never go anywhere alone."

"And for the love of Merlin stop spraying everyone you meet with cat urine and dung beetle juice. It is not a Death Eater Repellant. It's a friend repellant. Death Eaters would more likely make you suffer more if you put that mixture on their robes," Fred told the listeners.

"I'll make you suffer more if I get sprayed with that stuff again," George added.

The broadcast continued and River gave out the next password, 'Dora,' then the program signed off the air. "Well that was certainly enlightening," Luna told her comrades. "I've put the Death Eater Repellant all over the Ravenclaw common room."

Ginny laughed. "I'm sure your fellow Ravenclaws will thank you not to continue that practice," she told the blonde.

"I wonder if Gram was listening tonight," Neville said, more to himself than anything else. Ginny patted him gently on the shoulder.

"You should send her an owl," the red head suggested. "You can't tell or ask anything important, but I'm sure she'll want to hear from you."

"I think I will." Just then the door opened and Dean Thomas came in, a surprised look on his face. "Dean!" Neville exclaimed.

"I didn't know you lot were here," he told them. "I was just wishing for a safe place to sleep. All of my mates are gone now. Seamus went home, Harry and Ron are off somewhere and Neville sleeps here. Do you mind if I join you?"

"You're fine," Ginny told him. "But don't tell anyone else where we are. We've got to keep ourselves safe."

"Right," Dean looked down.

"Are you leaving?" Luna asked Dean airily, her light colored eyes reflecting the dim light curiously.

"Yes. As soon as I can. I'm probably leaving tomorrow or the next day." He looked them over. "What about you lot?"

"Well we can't just leave," Neville pointed out. "Harry might need us."

"Besides, we've got to stay. If we leave our parents will be questioned," Ginny told Dean darkly. Her eyes spoke of the torture that she would never dare to put her family through just so she could go home.

The four bunked down for the night on the couches and mattresses provided by the room and waited out the night. Dean and Ginny had classes early and left the safety of the room to venture out into the castle. Luna and Neville got up as well, though they were both free from classes that day. They would wait together until noon before venturing down to find lunch in the Great Hall. It was easier to be with a large crowd.

"Neville," Luna said, looking over at her companion. He had lost quite a bit of weight in the last few months, passing the time with exercise when he wasn't in class or talking with his friends. He looked up from the book he was reading to meet her stare. "Neville, what do you think is happening outside?"

"I dunno," he told her truthfully. He knew she was thinking about her father again.

"Do you think I'll ever be able to get married?" she asked him.

He looked over at her curiously, wondering why she was thinking about marriage when the entire world was at war. "I don't know that either," he said after a moment.

"My father said that there was a prediction about me made while my mother was pregnant. I got to hear it last summer. It said I would meet my true love in battle," she explained. "He wants a son-in-law that will join him at the Quibbler, but I don't think someone who I'm going to discover in battle will be interested in writing that much."

"I haven't thought much about that kind of thing," he told her. "I suppose a fighter might like to write as well. He might like to do a lot of things."

"That's fair enough," Luna agreed, her eyes glowing with something Neville couldn't quite place. After a moment of studying her face he went back to his book, knowing that if he failed his exams his Gram would hex him. "Who do you think you'll marry?" she asked, causing him to look up once more.

"I don't know that I'll get married," he replied. "I dunno that any girls would want to marry me. I've never even kissed a girl." A dark blush spread over his face as he admitted this to her, but she seemed unfazed.

"You'll get married," she assured him, "I've just got a feeling that you will. I don't think that kissing means that much about getting married. You can kiss your wife after you say your vows."

"I suppose so."

"Do you want to practice?"

"What? Kissing?" His blush grew even deeper. "I dunno. Do you?"

"Yes," she said simply. Neville's breath caught. He hadn't expected her to say yes. He hadn't expected her to ask if he wanted to practice. She simply leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to his, however. It was simple and sweet and once they broke apart he wanted to do it again. They didn't, though; Luna wanted him to help her string some owl feathers and beetle shells into a belt. He agreed, not knowing what else to do and they sat in silence passing thread through her chosen objects.

Neville lay awake that night, thinking about marriage and about his kiss with Luna. He had never thought that marriage would be an issue that he would have to deal with. He assumed that he would just go on about his business, studying Herbology and watching his friends get married and have children. He wondered whether or not he would ever get married and have children. Luna seemed to think so and after kissing her he hoped that she was right so that he could continue kissing someone.

He looked over at Luna's sleeping form. She was breathing lightly with one hand tucked under her head and the other holding onto her wand. He wanted to kiss her again. Maybe, he thought, if she wanted to get married, he could marry her and they could kiss all the time. The idea scared him a bit as he thought about what being married entailed. If he got married he would be expected to have sex, he realized. Neville had never had sex and was afraid that he wouldn't know how to do it properly.

If he ever told Ginny about his fears she would berate him for being afraid. He was a Gryffindor for a reason, she would tell him. He thought about how Luna would react to his fears. She wouldn't ridicule him, he was sure, but he also didn't want to tell her for fear of her wanting to practice. Not that he would mind practicing with her, but after their kiss he didn't know what he felt about Luna exactly.

Trying to shake the picture of Luna smiling serenely at him while he took her clothes off out of his head he closed his eyes. Sleep never came for Neville, though. In fact the idea of Luna naked woke him up even more. It woke him up in places that he was uncomfortable with being woken up.

He had, of course, masturbated. Everyone had, he figured, but he couldn't very well start stroking himself while three of his friends, two of whom happened to be female, were in the same room as him, not even 5 feet away, could he? As his erection persisted he sighed and slipped his hand under his blanket and into his pants. He rubbed himself awkwardly at first, then when the image of Luna popped back into his head, he imagined her touching him and his movements became more rhythmic.

He tried to keep quiet as the tightening in his stomach spread out and the hot, salty liquid squirted out of the tip of his penis into his palm and all over his pants. He reached for his wand and succeeded in knocking a cushion off of his bed onto the head of the girl that he had been thinking about seconds earlier. She stirred and opened her eyes to look up at him as he blushed furiously.

"Are you ok, Neville?" she asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Yes. I'm just…I-I needed m-my wand," he stammered.

"Do you need help with something?" she asked, shaking him to the core.

"No," he said a little too quickly. "Sorry to have woken you up…I'll just wait until the morning," he tried again, tempering the fear in his voice.

"Goodnight, Neville," she said, turning over. He was stuck, one hand on his wand, the other on his mess. He couldn't very well clean himself up now that Luna was awake, she would know, or at least suspect that he had gotten semen all over himself. If he didn't clean up his mess, however, Ginny and Dean as well as Luna would find out about his night and would think him a pervert for doing such private things while in the same room as all of them. He debated for a moment, wishing he could better perform silent spells, and decided that he would have to clean himself up. One person rather than three knowing was the better outcome, he told himself as he gripped his wand.

As quietly as he could, Neville muttered the cleaning spell. Fortunately nothing caught fire and for that he could not have been more grateful. He studied Luna carefully, but if she had noticed him performing magic she gave no indication. He pulled his hand out of his pants and tucked his wand into his pocket before trying to fall asleep once more.

The next day Neville and Dean left the Room of Requirement at 10 a.m. to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts which had been taken over by Professor Snape. Neville knew that the tall, dark haired man was supposed to be on the side of the Order, but he couldn't bring himself to like him. He was not alone in his dislike of Snape, however, nearly everyone, save for the Slytherins of course, hated the former Potions master.

Dean and Neville quietly discussed the possibility of Snape being a real agent for Voldemort as they made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. They joined Ginny and Luna at the end of the Gryffindor table and the foursome ate silently. They went to their respective classes after a hurried meal and Neville had to stop himself from hugging Luna to his body when they parted ways. He wasn't sure that shared his feelings, but after cleaning himself up the previous night he had laid awake trying to decipher his exact thoughts and feelings about her. He had realized that he liked her, quite a lot actually, and it took all of his strength of mind to carry on a normal conversation with her when he saw her after his discovery.

She, on the other hand, showed no change in thought processes after the kiss and he was beginning to wonder if she had felt anything at all when, after dinner, she started asking Dean about who he wanted to marry. He listened to his friends chat, but was removed from input as they ascended the flights of stairs that led them to their haven. Neville didn't sleep that night either.

When Dean and Ginny went off to their early class, Neville took a deep breath and turned to Luna. He had decided to ask her about her opinion of him that morning so that he would at least know whether or not he had any chance with her. It took all of the courage he possessed to open his mouth and speak.

"Luna, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," she replied, combing her long, blonde hair with one of Fred and George's tangle removing inventions.

"Right. Well I'd like to ask you something important."

"Ok," she replied, continuing her combing.

"Well…the thing is…" his heart was beating faster than it had done when he had been waiting for the sorting hat to put him into a house. "I…what do you think of me?"

"Well you're a brave man, but very clumsy."

"I know that," he said, then ventured to ask her his real question. "Would you marry me?" Luna gasped and so did Neville. He had only intended to ask her if she thought him fit to marry, but had actually proposed.

Luna put down her comb and looked into Neville's eyes. She placed her small hands on either side of his face and kissed him lightly on the nose. "You want to marry me?" she asked. He could only nod. "Alright. If we go into battle together I will marry you."

He sighed with relief and his heart soared, beating even faster. "Can I kiss you?" he asked her.

"Of course," she said, closing her eyes and waiting for him to make his move. He cautiously moved forward, placing his right hand on her waist and his left took her hand. She waited patiently as he gathered his courage once more and pressed his lips firmly to hers. They were very soft, he noted. She parted them slightly and he froze, wondering what she expected of him. She stuck out her warm, pink tongue to trace the lines of his lips and he jumped, surprised.

Luna wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to her once more, massaging his lips with her tongue until he parted them and let her explore the inside of his mouth. He was shy at first, but slowly let his hands wander over her sides. Luna curled her fingers in Neville's hair and they became more comfortable with one another.

Neville closed his eyes and let his body do all the work, his mind drowning in sensation as she moved her kisses from his mouth to his ear. She gently sucked on his ear lobe and he let out a loud moan and wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed his lips once more and let him settle into the feeling of her hands running over his back and then up over his chest. She pulled at the bottom of his shirt until he got the idea and tugged it over his head. At once she plastered the light sprinkling of hair she found there with kisses.

As Luna moved down his body, administering kisses and light bites to his skin he felt as though nothing could ever hurt him. She stopped at his navel and returned to kissing his lips and he let his hands travel over her back and he pulled the shirt that she wore over her head and discarded it with next to his shirt. He paused to take in the sight of her, bare save for a scrap of lace that covered her breasts, before returning his mouth to hers. She began to work on his belt and he nearly forgot to breathe, realizing that his dreams about making love to Luna were about to come true.

His breath came out in a whoosh as she pulled his belt open and began unfastening his pants. His erection was already pressed hard against his pants and he wondered how she would react. He didn't think that Luna had had much experience with the opposite sex. She pushed his jeans down over his hips and helped him to slide them down off of his feet, then moved back up and played with the waistband of his boxers. He was suddenly very nervous. He fumbled with the zipper on her pants, trying to free her legs from constriction as well and she pushed his hands away to remove them quicker.

He was in awe at her body as he stared at her. She wore only undergarments now and was looking at him with a fire in her eyes that he hadn't expected. She moved toward him once more and pressed herself up against him. His hardness met the softness of her belly and he moaned once again. She kissed him, smiling, and pulled his boxers down. He grappled with her bra clasp for a moment, avoiding looking her directly in the eye as she inspected his length. When the bra finally came open, he slid the material off and tossed it onto the pile of their discarded clothing.

Luna kissed Neville once again before standing and sliding her panties down and stepping out of them. He swallowed hard and she came back to the floor with him. She pulled him forward, on top of her and he nervously positioned himself between her legs. "It's alright, Neville," she said sweetly, urging him on. He took her encouragement to heart, kissing her in the same instance that he entered her. It was a little hard at first and he could tell that she was in pain which made him even more nervous, but after a few moments she wrapped her legs around his hips and he found a rhythm.

Neville pushed forward and moved back, in and out until he felt as though he would explode, and then he did. He felt his sticky fluids leave his body and enter hers and collapsed on top of her, spent. After several moments she turned his head to look her in the eye. "Thank you, Neville. But please get off of me. I can't breathe." Neville extracted himself and scrambled to move away from her, but she held his hand. "That was impressive," she told him.

"Thank you," he managed, feeling the blood rushing to his face. They lay together, Neville becoming more comfortable as she stroked his forearm until noon. Neither of them told their friends what had happened between them, but they slept closer together from that point on. Neville was extremely pleased.

The Battle of Hogwarts raged on and Neville fought beside Luna, not letting her out of his sight until Harry needed help getting into the Ravenclaw common room. He sought her out when she returned and kept his eyes on her. Both of them survived and they clung to each other, grieving for their friends in the end. Luna kept her promise, however, and they were married a few days after the interment of the departed.

Of course the world had changed and so had Neville, but he knew that with Luna by his side, he would always be the Gryffindor prince and defender of Hogwarts that he had been on the day that the Dark Lord was finally defeated.


End file.
